


Children of the Week

by Healy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Folklore, Gen, Parody, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3403382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Healy/pseuds/Healy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new twist on an old favorite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Children of the Week

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very special poem, made from the rich, chewy, nougatty center of my heart. The first two lines came to me as if from a vision, and I improvised the rest from there. I hope you all enjoy it.

  
_Monday's troubles have already begun_   
_Tuesday's child's no rock-and-roll fun_   
_Wednesday's child takes the cake_   
_Thursday's child's a major flake_   
_Friday's child is cool, but rude_   
_Saturday is a party dude!_   
_And folks who are born on the Sabbath Day_   
_Get free drinks with purchase of fish filet._   


**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted on my [Livejournal](http://healyg.livejournal.com/6467.html).


End file.
